Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to specimen analysis systems and, more particularly, to specimen analysis systems that optically assess specimen test articles such as lateral flow strips.
Description of the Related Art
Specimen test articles may be used to determine a presence or absence of a test subject substance in a specimen (i.e., the principal substance for which the specimen is being tested). In particular, certain specimen test articles (e.g., lateral flow strips) include at least one optical test substance marker that optically indicates at least the presence or absence of the test subject substance in the specimen. For example, a color of the optical test substance marker may indicate the presence or absence of the test subject substance within the specimen. As one example, a color of the optical test substance marker may remain unchanged from a first color if the specimen does not contain the test subject substance, while the color of the optical test substance marker changes from the first color to a second, different color if the test subject substance is present within the specimen.